In a trapshooting, a machine or a hand-held device may be used to throw a clay target, or “pigeon,” or “bird,” downrange from a shooter. The shooter typically tries to shoot the bird as it flies through the air, or, in some instance, as it rolls and/or bounces across the ground.
While devices exist for throwing clay targets, it may be desirable to throw downrange relatively small and/or lighter weight items (as compared to typical clay targets), perhaps a shorter distance (as compared to typical trapshooting), particularly if smaller and/or less powerful rounds are being used in the shooter's firearm (such as snake-shot, rat-shot, low-powered shotgun cartridges, etc.). As a result of using smaller targets and smaller and/or less powerful rounds, less land may be necessary for enjoying target shooting, and also, the noise generated during such shooting may potentially be lessened.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches may become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with teachings and example implementations set forth in the present disclosure.